


【番外】Another

by Eunize1213



Series: 虚假的爱 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunize1213/pseuds/Eunize1213
Summary: 《虚假的爱》的另一种结局。【最小的Luthor确实是一只蝎子。】
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 虚假的爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762315
Kudos: 3





	【番外】Another

除了多出来十几个外星囚犯以外，中心城外星人入侵事件的影响说大不大说小不小。

据DEO的统计，那几艘飞船造成的伤害甚至还没有暴躁的氪星人砸掉的车子多，要不是最后supergirl抱着炸弹上天的壮举，只怕社会的舆论是会改写，而救援的行动将会彻底地搁置。

出于某种目的，军方高层向DEO施压，最后若不是苏醒的总裁重金狂砸，还有凯特科给力的舆论压力，氪星人可能会在海底躺更久。

但不管怎么样，作为拯救了城市的英雄，supergirl根本不应该被抛弃在冰冷的海水里。

救援行动虽然是在夜晚，不过目睹supergirl被打捞上岸的人很多。

即使Lena决定出资救援的关键人物，但因为伤势会随时陷入昏迷的她并没有参与到救援行动中。只是铺天盖地的报道，依旧让她无法错过任何相关的信息。

金发氪星人狼狈且凄惨的模样被人类用照相机疯狂抓拍，等印刷到报纸上或者挂在互联网上的时候，Lena甚至在这些黯淡的惨白的图片中，看出了一些英雄即将落幕的悲壮。

尚未完全恢复的身体由此受到打击，这种从心底生出的恐慌与惧意，恶狠狠地鞭挞着一个不愿意被邪恶姓氏所束缚，却总是重新陷入泥沼的灵魂。

**Still a Luthor**

Lena看着已经被修好的办公室，看着电脑上的黑框眼镜，又看着自己的双手。

这双修长的，优雅的，却摆布了棋局的手。

当外星人的飞船到达中心城半个小时内，Lena Luthor就凭借另一个Luthor的威名与首领建立了联系。

她用无法拒绝的利益将对方请进办公室，然后激怒他。这一切以身犯险的举动，都是为了验证一个她不想面对却依旧需要被确认的真相。

但现在，这个真相不再重要了。

Danvers也好，Zor-El也好，她差一点就要失去的不是任何一个姓氏的附庸，而是真正曾经拥抱过的朋友。

**“我做了什么！？”**

Lena终于忍不住，哭着将自己的脸埋在了手中。

在城市的另一边，报纸上凄惨英雄形象的拥有者，也重复着同一个问题。

从被红氪石影响两次拆掉DEO基地开始，再到冷冷注视着Lena被掐晕过去才解救对方，最后清晰带着那种后悔与暴怒以及解脱之感坠入水底结束。

全部的记忆如同被放在老旧放映机里的老旧胶片一样，断断续续跳来跳去地在Kara脑子里面闪烁。

“我看着她被外星人挟持吗？我看着她被掐住脖子直到闭上眼睛吗？我，我，”

摆脱了所有氪石影响的Kara刚刚从昏迷中醒来，却仿佛陷入了心中的氪石圈，她抓着Alex的手臂颤抖着，哭得上气不接下气却无法停止：

“我看着Lena死去吗？我放任她死去吗？”

“Alex回答我，回答我......”

“心跳，为什么我听不见她的心跳，我听不见她的心跳！！......”

“我要去找她，我要去找她！！”

“Kara！”Alex拦住想要从病床上离开的超级英雄，极力安抚着几近崩溃的妹妹：“Lena没事！Lena还活着！”

但毫无章法的挣扎举动并没有停止，Kara撕扯着碍事的输液管，推搡着面前的DEO特工，金丝一般的头发被眼泪糊在脸上使她看不清周围的东西，强烈的悲伤和恐惧令她完全无法停止离开这里的想法。

_——心跳，她的心跳，为什么我听不到她的心跳！！！_

全身因为重伤而瘫软的Kara终于推开了Alex。

在特工的后背被墙壁抵住时，高高在上的人间之神狠狠摔在医院的地板上，床头柜的杂物噼里啪啦落了她满身，她却只是伸长了手臂向门口爬去。

_——Lena，我要去找Lena!_

“Kara Zor-El！！”

从未见过Kara如此有疯狂之举的Alex也被吓坏了，她扑过去用尽全力将Kara摁在怀里，大声地喊着她最初的名字，试图将她的理智唤醒：“Kara你听我说，Lena没有死，Lena她很好！”

“但你的伤很重，你暂时失去了超能力。”年长的丹佛斯像少年时那样安慰着Kara：“这里有其他人，你也听不到他们的心跳声不是吗？”

“......”睁着眼睛已经流不出眼泪的氪星人愣愣地仰着头，在意识到自己真的听不到其他人的心跳时才重新开始呼吸，然后越来越快地喘着气脸上也显出狂喜的表情：“我听不见，我，我确实听不见......”

她支起上半身，手忙脚乱地再次抓住Alex的肩膀：“带我去见Lena，Alex，带我去见Lena，求求你...带我去见她......她还活着她一定她一定还活着......”

氪星人的哀求声还带着上一秒不曾尽褪的喜意，颤抖的嘴唇和残留着恐慌之色的勉强笑容，让她看起来简直令人心碎。

“......”Alex张了张嘴，看着距离崩溃只有一线距离的妹妹，泪水终究忍不住落了下来。

她该怎么告诉Kara，Lena Luthor已经离开了中心城。

Alex的沉默并没有被Kara所注意，情绪激动的氪星人因为不曾痊愈的伤势晕倒。这一次长达半个月的昏迷时期，让Alex甚至有些感谢那个引爆了炸弹的外星人。

但是这位不知在梦境中经历过什么的氪星人醒来之后，就在原来L-Corp大楼的顶上悬浮了整整一天，然后在大楼的新主人惊恐忐忑的注视中，一言不发地离开。

在Kara Danvers的死讯被宣布的两周后，脱下了supergirl制服的Kara Zor-El就被自己的堂弟强制带回了位于北极的孤独堡垒。

没有血缘的Alex，也以投影的形式参与了这次家庭聚会。更加成熟一些的Alex与Kal为Kara单方面毁灭自己人类身份，然后漫天乱飞到处乱翻展开了双重的训斥。

用两个星期仔仔细细把半个地球翻起来的Kara静静听完了所有的斥责，然后首先向被迫接受自己死讯的姐姐道了歉：“对不起，Alex。我不应让你接受这些，但我顾不上了。”

她抬手阻止了Alex的开口，然后捂住了自己的心口：“Alex，我放任Lena在我面前死去。即使你告诉我她还活着，所有的证据也证明她还活着，但我却再也没有听到过她的心跳声。”

钢铁之女极力维持声音的平稳：“我能听到她的心跳时，我放任她濒临死亡。那么当我无法听到时，我要确认她远离危险。”那双天蓝色的漂亮眼睛已为悲伤与苦涩的情绪填满，Alex在这样的注视下，也无话可说。

“Kara，你...”Kal Jor-El试图开口，但被Kara打断了。

“Kal，在你和我说任何东西之前，你先回答我一个问题。”Kara用那双疲惫的蓝眼睛看着他，苦笑着询问与自己一样拥有强大力量的堂弟：

**“如果你听不到Louise的心跳，你会怎么做？”**

——这是不同的性质！

KalJor-El想反驳堂姐的问法，可这个隐含着太多危险的问题却让他说不出话来。他看着Kara，喉咙动了动，终于还是沉默了。

并不想知道答案的Kara在这种寂静中离开。

“Superman......”Alex首先打破寂静，但她也不知道自己该说些什么。

“别担心，Alex。”Kal Jor-El叹了口气，安慰着担忧的特工：“Kara知道自己在做什么，我会让我的朋友们关注她。”

意识到“等待”是自己唯一能做的事情之后，Danvers向氪星之子告了别。

只是如今在这里联系着正义联盟成员，请求他们帮助自己注意Kara的superman，却没有想到不久之后自己就会再次看见那双破碎的蓝眼睛。

当然这一切，是要归功于一个Luthor。

Lex Luthor。

“哇哦哇哦，氪星最后的儿女，就站在我面前。”即使再一次被可能是地球已知的最强大的两个生物逼到角落，LexLuthor也依旧面不改色，甚至笑得很开心：“像两只丧家之犬。”

口型夸张的羞辱之言甚至无法让氪星人的眉毛产生移动，但是被绑架还差点被抛进火山口的Louise气势汹汹，直接一拳把Lex锤到了主控台，那两台显示器之间光头被照得锃亮。

“咳，咳，哈哈！不愧是钢铁之躯的女朋友，”Lex毫不在意，他顺势半靠坐在主控台，眼镜扫了站在一起的Louise和Superman，最后将目光锁定在冷着脸的Kara身上：

“看来我说错了，Calark,即使背叛友情的人会遭报应，但显然只是随机的。看看这里，一边成双成对，一边只有一个影子。”

他的脸上浮现出轻蔑的，快意的，恶劣的笑容：“我的妹妹还真是总跟在我身后，连交朋友，也是这么倒霉。”

“......”

提到Lena，Kara的表情终于有了一丝松动，她无视Kal的警告眼神往前走去，站在了Lex面前：“你知道Lena在哪里。”

“哦....哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”Lex装作很惊讶的样子看着Kara，但很快就憋不住笑了起来。他很快整理好自己的表情，说话的样子依旧像一只玩弄老鼠的猫：

“当然，当然。就像我说的，Luthor家的人虽然是蝎子，但我们很团结。她遭受背叛之后，我有义务接纳和保护她。”

说话的样子仿佛是一个很优秀的哥哥。

但Kara没有说话，她盯着面前的Lex，似乎是在透过他看另一个人，又似乎在考虑是否要杀死这个并非所望之人的Luthor。

“supergirl。”Superman注意到了什么，想要提醒堂姐，也转头警告Lex：“够了，Lex Luthor。”

“冷静些，supergirl......”Lex也看出来了，他不搭理Superman，专心地向supergirl抛出筹码：“我当然知道她在哪里。但是如果我进了监狱，你可就找不到她了。”

一切的话语已经挑明到了这里，尽管Kal叠声阻止Kara，但氪星之女却充耳不闻。仅仅在一眨眼的功夫，Lex和Kara就消失在了天空。

“所以？......”Louise老早就觉得Kal雷声大雨点小，再一看刚刚拦都没拦，心里也有了底。

“我找了B帮忙。”明明是个堂弟却像个老父亲一样的超人叹了一口气：“在找到Lena Luthor之前，Kara不会罢休的。至少这是她的一个机会。”

Lena Luthor已经消失好几个星期了，以前的新闻没有办法继续证明她依旧存在于世，但如果是Lex，那很可能掌握着Lena的行踪。

Kal Jor-El的猜测没有错，但是消息到了Kara手上，却明显不是那么回事了。

“所以Lena在哪里？”看着眼前的绿色氪石笼子，Kara将眼珠转向了Lex。

氪星之女依旧站立，这让Lex非常不爽。不过他很快头一偏，阴恻恻地笑了起来：“别急别急，supergirl。我的小妹妹对你还是很生气。”

Lex走到了控制台，按下黑色的按钮。

Kara发现笼子的栏杆开始释放绿色的氪石气体，而她站立的地面竟然开始闪光，紫色的电流蜿蜒着爬到她身上，尖叫声还未开始，就因为太过的痛苦而堵在喉间。

窒息一样的感觉从每一个呼吸的途径直冲到脑中枢，这是任何人都无法承受的折磨。

“是的是的，外星狗。”LexLuthor蹲在笼子旁边，恶劣的笑容因为他谈话的内容显得更加令人作呕：“你知道吗，当我的妹妹来找我时我在想：‘天哪，她终于明白了！’。然后我们一起工作，制作了这些，”他抬头张望了一下笼子里噼里啪啦的电流和氪石气体，右手食指挥了挥：“就是这些。但是！”Lex猛然提高了声音，在地上跺了一脚：“但是她还是心软了。Lena Luthor，我最爱的小妹妹，她天真，软弱，所以愚蠢。”

_——Lena.......Lena？......_

Kara半闭着眼睛，痛苦使她疲惫，昏暗的世界令她软弱，但她还是忍不住笑了笑。

_——她......心软了吗？为我......吗？_

“你想知道她在哪里吗？嗯？Supergirl？”

Lex眼前已经是一片紫色蓝色红色绿色组成的光团，但他却像是能够看见Kara一样，挑衅着嘲笑着，仿佛只是要发泄自己的愤怒：

“那让我告诉你，这个在最后试图背叛我的小妹妹，究竟发生了什么！”

Lex像个恶魔一样怒吼，但是当他吼出所有的噩梦之后，被困在真实牢笼中的Kara却发出了比他更为恐怖的嘶吼。

“你杀了她！！！！”

氪星人的身体如同一块离弦的箭，在这样的吼声余音未落时，强弩之末的她就已经挂在了笼子的栏杆上。

但即便如此，她布满绿色纹路的脸上，她向Lex伸出的手，却还是显示出了难以言喻的凶狠和憎恨。

基地被突破的爆炸声此起彼伏地响起，Superman如同天神一般的身影向Lex压了过来，DEO的特工们鱼贯而入，看到supergirl的惨状，一时都有些手足无措。

“哈哈，”

被压到地上的Lex看着被Superman压制住的supergirl，发出恶魔一般的笑声，并将着私语源源不断送入Kara耳中：

“你知道，她喜欢海，喜欢深不见底的海，对吗？嗯？哈哈哈！！”

Kara的吼声伴随着Lex的笑声在不大的空间里环绕，身体虚弱的氪星之女不断想要展开攻击，英雄一般的阳光而灿烂的笑脸此时扭曲成复仇者的面容，不惜一切代价也想要得到血腥的杀戮。

但令所有人意外的是，随着Kara的挣扎，整个基地居然也微微震动起来。在露出的天空中，一艘氪星飞船，显出了自己的模样。

“那是，那是Kara的飞船？”Superman第一个反应过来，他亲手将那艘船和船里的人引入地球，所以他清楚，它不该出现在这里。

专属的飞船有着对主人的专属通讯路线，所有人只是看见supergirl突然停止挣扎望向天空的飞船，渐渐平息凶狠的面容，渐渐让自己被杀戮遮蔽的目光从迷茫到震惊再到狂喜。聒噪的Lex也闭了嘴，看着飞船骂了两句脏话。

“Lena，是Lena!”刚刚经历过折磨的supergirl仿佛战争难民，但她脏乱的脸上却是遮不住的喜悦和希冀，她的双眼甚至比以往尚在中心城时更为明亮和澄澈。

她跌跌撞撞地站起来，看着外面的飞船闪着灯，向一个方向掠去。然后在所有人惊讶的目光中，跟了上去。

即使是Superman也没有预料到Kara居然还有余力，他喊着堂姐的名字也一起离开。很快，她们就到达了目的地。

银色的飞船在南极大陆的深处降落，这里俨然是另外一个世界，白色的风雪充斥了每一寸空间。极昼时期的太阳照在氪星人身上，让她们更加与神灵类似。

但她们并非神灵。

这时才恢复些许气力的Kara顾不上休憩，她几乎是扑到了飞船上方，等到舱窗打开时，她看着里面的人，连话也说不出。

Kal乔El也落在飞船一旁，飞船中的女人有着黑色的长发，红色的西装让她成为冰雪世界中唯三的亮色。

但是紧闭的双眼，难以探听的心跳，却让这位睡美人终究无法像童话一样迎来苏醒的结局。

“她没有死。”

但Kara坚信着什么。她抬头看着皱眉的堂弟，再一次强调了自己的发现：

“我的飞船告诉我这是一种神奇的外星药物。Lena没有死亡，只是，”金发的氪星人一手握住Lena的手，一手轻轻触摸着黑发女郎的鼻尖：“一直沉睡着。”

天空一样的蓝色有着幽深的爱意，但幽深的绿色眼睛，却没有再一次接纳蓝色的天空。

Kara垂下眼帘，随后将手移到Lena的膝弯和肩膀，抱着她，缓缓飞到了半空。

随着飞船闪起耀眼的光芒，发生的事情让Kal-JorEl想到了第一次自己死去之后的事情。

他的飞船降落在北极，一座运用氪星科技营造的白色城堡。

而在这里，另一座孤独的堡垒在南极群山的深处，以同样的方式拔地而起。

**“我会在这里等待她醒来。”**

氪星最后的女儿抱着地球的女儿，说下了最后一句话。

这一天，supergirl从此消失，Kara却永远拥有了Lena。

——THE END——


End file.
